


Deceitber Day 11: Family

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: This is the final part in this weird, thing...
Series: Deceitber 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Deceitber Day 11: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: sympathetic dark sides, unsympathetic light sides, toxic relationship? (virgil and the light sides), Remus is a soft bean, anything I missed?
> 
> Pairings/ships: familial Anxceitmus
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Your plan seems to be working, Patton,” Logan said.

Roman looked confused. “What plan?”

Logan sighed. “Virgil is lonely and hurting, I think. Ugh. Emotions. Anyways, if we go and comfort him, he will believe us when we say the Dark Sides are nothing but evil and they are manipulating him. He will never want to look at Deceit again. Then Deceit will get what he deserves. And if Virgil goes back to the Dark Sides he has too much power over Thomas. If he stays here we can keep him in check.”

“Cool. As long as Remus gets hurt too. I mean, did you see his face when Virgil left? It was priceless! Priceless!” Roman said, laughing.

“Come on. We need to go _comfort_ Virgil,” Patton said. He fully intended to help Virgil, but he didn’t know about Virgil’s strong relationship with the Dark Sides.

Speaking of Dark Sides, Deceit was busy explaining to Remus all that was happening, because Remus had no clue what was going on or why Virgil left. While Deceit was explaining, Remus was on the brink of tears.

“I-is he ever c-comin-ing b-back?” Remus said, choking on his sobs.

“Oh, Remus,” Deceit said going to hug him. “Of course he is coming back, and that’s not a lie. He loves us and we love him. We’re his family.”

Remus couldn’t hold the tears back. “I want him back!!” His octopus tentacles came out and wrapped around Deceit for more comfort. He didn’t stop for a few minutes until they both felt the burst of negative energy through the entire mindscape, Light and Dark sides. They knew it the familiar energy was Virgil.

“We have to help him!” Remus struggled to get out of Deceit’s grasp, but he was too strong.

“We can’t, Ree. If we go the others will push us away, and that will only hurt Vee even more,” Deceit countered.

“But-”

“No. We can’t.”

“Fine,” Remus said reluctantly.

“How about this. After everyone is asleep we _won’t_ go get him,” Deceit looked at him slipping back into his lies.

Remus perked up at this. “Ok!”

— The Light of the Mindscape —

Patton knocked on Virgil’s door with a plate of cookies. “Virgil? Can I come in?” Patton said in his sweet, concerned dad voice, although his face said differently.

“Go away,” Virgil said bitterly, his throat dry and scratchy from crying.

Patton frowned. “Ok, I’ll leave these cookies out here then.”

Patton set the plate down with a huff and walked downstairs. He flopped onto the couch and sighed in frustration.

Roman noticing this asked, “What’s wrong, Padre?”

“I don’t understand! Why isn’t he opening up yet? It’s been a couple hours already! He's never _this_ closed off!” Patton stomped his foot.

“Maybe he needs more time?” Roman suggested.

“No. It’s something else. Something in the way.”

Logan joined in. “I agree with Patton. There is an object or emotion in the way of preventing Virgil from accepting any kind of comfort or help. We must determine what this is before he distances himself from everyone.”

They got to work, but soon after starting they couldn’t find anything it could’ve been. It couldn’t have been the Dark Sides. Virgil hated them, and showed it all the time. It couldn’t have been them. They were nothing but kind to him. They decided to try and talk to him again, but he denied them once again. It was late so they planned to continue their efforts in the morning.

— The Dark Side of the Mindscape —

“I can feel them falling asleep. Even Virgil,” Remus said, his eyes emitting a soft light green. “I-I think he… is… crying.”

Remus sniffed and Deceit pulled him into another hug.

“We’re _not_ going to get him. We _don’t_ need to wait a few more minutes,” Deceit replied comfortingly.

“I know. I know. I just… I miss him already. I know it’s stupid ‘cause he’s only been gone less than a day, but… I don’t know.”

“It’s not stupid,” Deceit said, abandoning his lies for now. “I miss him too. Let’s bring him home.”

They both sank out and appeared in Virgil’s room. Virgil was asleep, so Deceit put a finger to his lips motioning for Remus to be quiet. They saw the smeared eye shadow underneath his closed eyes. Deceit put his gloved hand over Virgil’s mouth so he wouldn’t wake up the others.

As Virgil felt contact with his skin, his eyes flew wide open trying to adjust to the low lighting and he began to struggle. He tried to scream, but the object over his mouth prevented it. He continued to struggle until he heard a familiar, silky and smooth voice saying, “Hey, Virge. Calm down. It’s me, Deceit.”

Deceit moved his hand away as recognition spread over Virgil’s face.

“Dee? What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, spotting Remus too, who had not moved in fear of waking the Light Sides up.

“We came to bring you back!” Remus said a little too loudly.

“Sh! Only if you want to. You don’t have to come back,” Deceit said looking at Remus. “You _don’t_ have a choice,” he said smoothly, going back to his nature.

Virgil didn’t hesitate. “Please! Let’s go! Patton, Logan, and Roman have been awful!” Virgil leaped into Remus’ arms, who brightened at his decision.

“Alright. Let’s go home, Virgie!” Remus said, a little too loudly again. They sank out. Virgil’s room on the Dark Side, which was blank, was now filled with all his belongings, leaving the one on the Light Side blank. Virgil was too scared to sleep alone, though, so they all had a sleepover in the living room watching movies in a pillow fort.

In the morning Patton saw the plate of cookies still in front of Virgil’s door, so he knocked.

“Virgil?”

No answer.

That's odd. He at least says something.

He knocked again, harder and louder this time. “Virgil, come out now!”

Silence.

Roman and Logan had come out of their rooms now, and stood behind Patton.

Patton pounded his fist on the door. “ANXIETY! I’M COMING IN!!”

Still no response.

He busted the door open, and walked in.

“No. No, no no no. Nononononono! No! NO!!”

It was blank. Roman and Logan were shocked. Patton tried to sink out to the Dark Side, but Deceit had put a spell of sorts on it, so that no Light Side could ever get in again. There was nothing they could do.

While Roman and Logan went about their days in fear and taking orders from a bitter and angry Patton, Virgil was having fun with his family. His _real_ family.

Deceit and Remus were his family and he knew it. They got Virgil to smile more the first week of being back than he ever did in his entire year with the Light Sides. Virgil didn’t know how Logan or Roman or Patton were doing, and frankly he didn’t care. He now realized they were manipulating him, even though they were the ones who claimed Deceit was the one manipulating. All he cared about was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> Wow! That took some unexpected turns from the original story that I had planned. Thank you for all you support! I really don’t think I’m that good of a writer, but recently someone told me that they liked my writing, so thank you!
> 
> I don't usually write unsympathetic Patton, but this story wouldn't have worked without it. For most of the rest of these fics the characters will all be sympathetic, cuz who doesn't love soft loving boys


End file.
